The present disclosure relates to a deposition method using an aerosol gas deposition technique.
An aerosol gas deposition technique is a deposition method of converting fine particles or powders placed in an aerosol-generating container as a source material into an aerosol by agitation with a career gas, transporting the aerosol as the gas stream under the pressure difference between the aerosol-generating container and the deposition chamber and thus, making it collide with a substrate to synthesize a thin film on it.
It is considered that the optimal mean diameter of fine particles applicable for the aerosol gas deposition technique is generally about 0.5 μm. The film formation by such deposition method is performed by using the powder whose particle size is close to such size condition. On the other hand, in the case where the particle diameter of the fine particles is larger than this, it is considered that the density or adhesiveness of the film is further increased. However, it has been difficult to form a film steadily.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-036255 discloses a method of converting fine particles whose surface is activated by plasma irradiation or microwave irradiation into an aerosol and spraying the fine particles on a substrate. As described above, by applying some kind of energy to fine particles, it is possible to get rid of the existence of an inert surface caused by adsorption of any impurity on the surfaces of the fine particles or the like. Accordingly, it is possible to facilitate the formation of a construction.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-290462 discloses an aerosol deposition apparatus including a means for ionizing an aerosol and a means for applying bias voltage opposite in polarity to that of the ion of the aerosol to a substrate. As the means for ionizing an aerosol, a high-voltage apparatus forming a non-uniform electric field, or a magnetron is exemplified. With the above-mentioned configuration, an aerosol having a predetermined concentration collides with a substrate. As a result, it is possible to deposit more fine particles on the substrate.